


A Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Memory

"Oh, give up on that door and come sit with us."

Sam pushed the bolt in and began to tighten it. "Soon enough, Rosie-wife. I'm almost done."

"No, dear one. That burns." Frodo pulled plump baby fingers away from the candle. Elanor squirmed a little, so he set her on the carpet. She immediately started wriggling towards her father at the kitchen door.

"It's nightfall already," said Rosie, laughing even as she tried to look stern.

When Elanor was all of four, she would dream of a flicker of light, and hands she didn't recognise, pulling hers from the fire.


End file.
